jokermenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cop Kong
Cop Kong is the first ever video made by The Jokermen. It follows Cop Kong and his mafia leader brother, Donkey Song, as they have a brotherly battle. The video is made into 3 separate parts. The Saga Begins The video begins as the hero, Cop Kong, is explaining that he's trying to stop his mafia brother, Donkey Song. Donkey Song soon walks in, commanding his henchman to get his laser blaster. As Donkey Song charges his blaster, Cop Kong freaks out and starts running around and starts harmlessly shooting himself, as he thinks Donkey Song will kill him. Donkey Song makes a face that clearly says "What the heck?", and the battle is starting. But first, Cop Kong gets his deputy to throw his Action Frisbee, but it fails and ends up blowing up the stuff where the two are. Deputy, trying to run away, is shot by both Donkey Song and Cop Kong for his failure. When the two really want to start the battle, they get to a clear start until Donkey Song says that the timing for the battle isn't good and wants to postpone it. At 7, Cop Kong has to go to a donut meeting. At 8, Cop Kong has to drop his daughter off at school. But the two finally postpone the battle to 10 2 days later. The first part ends with Cop Kong getting close the camera and, in a creepy voice, says "The end." It is continued in the second part. 316px|The first part. The Saga Continues The second part continues with Cop Kong outside, getting ready to sneak into Donkey Song's meeting. But first, he needs a disguise. After going through sticks and twigs and other lame disguises, he finally picks a gorilla mask. As Cop Kong makes up something about "being recruited for your Song's bad guys", Donkey Song and Henchman pause their game of Go Fish and welcome the newly welcomed villain. There's a puppet sitting at the table as well, and Donkey Song tells Cop Kong it's another member named Nick. Donkey Song starts out the meeting with a gross toast about "shaving my hairy leg..." and Cop Kong stops him right there and clearly his tone of voice is saying "TMI, dude." Donkey Song procrastinates at the meeting and decides to play a level of Angry Birds. Cop Kong tries to get his attention, but Donkey Song is angry because Cop Kong made him mess up. Cop Kong wants to take Henchman and Nick outside, which Cop Kong approves. Outside, Cop Kong shoots both Nick and Henchman, while Donkey Song is unsuspecting anything. Cop Kong comes inside, takes off his mask and gets ready to battle Donkey Song. Donkey Song is still confused, saying "Wait, you were the monkey guy?" As the two get ready to battle, Cop Kong claims to have "got the wrong gun", but really is lying and shoots Donkey Song. Donkey Song gets up later, because he was wearing bulletproof armor, and unveils his latest plan- to set off the Fiery Frog, a somewhat dangerous firework that is very deadly. Cop Kong comes in, starting a random dance party with Donkey Song and then shooting the camera. The last part continues next. thumb|326px|right The Final Chapter Cop Kong finally wants to kill Donkey Song and comes in on Song, who is watching The Simpsons on TV. Donkey Song figured that Cop Kong would be worried that the Fiery Frog would set off, but he isn't, and skips like a girl, trying to stop him. In the middle of the battle, Donkey Song just weirdly runs away. Outside, Cop Kong is going delirious and sets off the Fiery Frog. It crackles and whistles and both Donkey Song and Cop Kong scream. Donkey Song is killed and Cop Kong's job is all done. thumb|| Trivia *The character of Donkey Song was originally Donkey Kong, but was changed in the idea making process due to copyright issues. *Nick's original name at first was Mick. *Surprisingly, Henchman only had one quiet line- "Yes, Master." *Nobody is puppeteering Nick- he is put over a cup, but when he was killed and when he walked outside, Sam, who played Deputy, puppeteered him.